Die kleinen Lokomotiven
Die kleinen Lokomotiven (The Narrow Gauge Engines) ist ein Lied aus der elften Staffel von der DVD Die Abenteuer der Loks. Es ist den Lokomotiven der Skarloey Railway gewidmet. Text Deutsch :Hoch in Sodors Bergen :zwischen Wald und See :hat Thomas gute Freunde, :die er gerne sieht. :Die kleinen Lokomotiven :kennen jeden schmalen Weg. :Es sind Rusty, Duncan, :der furchtlose Freddy und Big Mac. :Es gibt einen, der auf sie aufpasst, :Mister Percival heißt der Mann. :Obwohl sie klein sind, sind sie stark :und packen gleich mit an. :Durch enge Täler kommen :die kleinen Loks ganz leicht. :In Sodor ist man stolz auf sie, :sie werden heir gebraucht. :Mit James und Thomas machen sie :jede schwere Fahrt. :Sie sind so klein und freundlich :und arbeiten sehr hart. :Die kleinen Lokomotiven :fahren auf dem Schmalspurgleis. :Skarloey, Peter Sam, Rheneas, :Sir Handel kommen gleich. :Es gibt einen, der auf sie aufpasst, :Mister Percival heißt der Mann. :Obwohl sie klein sind, sind sie stark :und packen gleich mit an. :Anglern, Campern, Wanderern :sind sie wohlbekannt. :Schnaufen stolz die Berge rauf :und rattern durch das Land. :Die kleinen Lokomotiven :kennen jeden schmalen Weg. :Es sind Rusty, Duncan, :der furchtlose Freddy und Big Mac. :Es gibt einen, der auf sie aufpasst, :Mister Percival heißt der Mann. :Obwohl sie klein sind, sind sie stark :und packen gleich mit an. :Die kleinen Lokomotiven :kennen jeden schmalen Weg. :Es sind Rusty, Duncan, :der furchtlose Freddy und Big Mac. :Es gibt einen, der auf sie aufpasst, :Mister Percival heißt der Mann. :Die kleinen Loks sind wirklich nützlich :und packen gleich mit an. Englisch :High up in the Sodor Hills :Among the lakes and trees :There are some very special friends :Thomas likes to see :They are the narrow gauge engines :Running on narrow gauge track :Friends like Rusty, Duncan, :Fearless Freddie, Mighty Mac :They've got their own Controller :Mr. Percival is his name :And 'though they're small, they're strong, :And Really Useful just the same :They're Sodor's best kept secret :Who people hardly know :Because they're small, they take the loads :Where bigger trains can't go :They work with James and Thomas :At the transfer yard :And 'though they're cute and friendly :These engines work so hard :They are the narrow gauge engines :Running on narrow gauge track :Skarloey, Peter Sam, Rheneas :Sir Handel at the back :They've got their own Controller :Mr. Percival is his name :And 'though they're small, they're strong, :And Really Useful just the same :Walkers, campers, fishermen :To all of them they're friends :Puffing proudly up the slopes :And rattling round the bends :They are the narrow gauge engines :Running on narrow gauge track :Friends like Rusty, Duncan, :Fearless Freddie, Mighty Mac :They've got their own Controller :Mr. Percival is his name :And 'though they're small, they're strong, :And Really Useful just the same :They are the narrow gauge engines :Running on narrow gauge track :Friends like Rusty, Duncan, :Fearless Freddie, Mighty Mac :They've got their own Controller :Mr. Percival is his name :And 'though they're small, they're strong, :And Really Useful just the same Charaktere * Thomas * James * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Freddy * Big Mac * Rusty * Annie und Clarabel * Elizabeth * Mr. Percival * Der Polizist von Ffarquhar Episoden * Die neue Dampf-Pfeife * Duncan übernimmt sich * Sir Handel führt das Kommando * Klingel Gesucht * Skarloey besiegt seine Angst * Spaß auf der Straße * Die große Entdeckung Gelöschte Szenen * Die neue Dampf-Pfeife: *# Eine längere Einstellung von Rusty und Rheneas. *# Eine verlängerte Aufnahme von Peter Sam, der Flachwagen schiebt. * Duncan übernimmt sich - Eine gelöschte Szene von Peter Sam und den Campern. * Sir Handel führt das Kommando: *# Gelöschte Szenen von Sir Händel und Rheneas. *# Eine gelöschte Szene von Sir Händel, der den Schlossdamm in einer anderen Richtung überquert. * Skarloey besiegt seine Angst - Eine gelöschte Szene von Skarloey, der eine Biegung rundet. * Unbekannt: ** Eine Szene, in der Skarloey und Sir Händel einander passieren. ** Eine Szene von Mr. Percival mit seinem Fahrrad neben Skarloey. Trivia * Dies ist das erste Musikvideo seit Thomas 'Anthem, das Material aus nur einer Staffel verwendet. * Dies ist neben Der Beste Freunde-Express und dem Lokomotiven-Appell das einzige nicht aus einem Film stammende Lied, welches ins Deutsche übersetzt wurde. Veröffentlichungen Deutschland/England/Amerika/Australien * Die Abenteuer der Loks England; DVD-Mettalbox * 5 Exciting DVDs * The Ultimate Collection Amerika; DVD-Mettalbox * 4-Disc DVD Box Set Australien; DVD-Mettalbox * The Great Adventures of Thomas and Friends CDs *Music, Music Everywhere (Bonus CD) * The Railway Stories: Branch Line Engines and other stories (nur in England) en:The Narrow Gauge Engines es:Las Locomotoras de Vías Estrechas Kategorie:Songs